


Not!Fic Collections

by CloveeD, Heroesareoverwith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collaboration, M/M, Not!Fics, Rental Car delivery AU, magazine trolling, standalone chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroesareoverwith/pseuds/Heroesareoverwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Steter not!fics that we put together nightly and continuously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not!Fic Collections

**Author's Note:**

> Will update tags as we go. Starting with our shortest little AU inspired by [This Post ](http://cribbagematch.tumblr.com/post/127880265034/northisnotup-timelordchemist-such-a) **Neither this commercial nor does the picture belong to us.**

Inspired by [This Post](http://cribbagematch.tumblr.com/post/127880265034/northisnotup-timelordchemist-such-a)

* * *

 

 

thebooklegger: Also yyessss omgggg Peter keeps getting ragged on by Hales for not finding a nice girl to settle with and find a family and he calls enterprise to pick him up and Stiles walks up and Peter is like, "oh yes, hello darling, look mother my boyfriend is here okay goodbye"

 

CloveeD: Also yessss lmao Stiles is still fiddling with his new rental delivery badge and looks up and there's like an arm around his shoulder and there are a hundred relatives just there looking at them

 

thebooklegger: And Peter is like "are you coming?  Darling baby sweetheart???"

 

CloveeD: Stiles has the vague feeling that he's being stared at by a pack of wolves. He very carefully takes a step back, eyes wide, and is like "yes we will...go...goodbye...ok." They hightail it outta there lmaooo~

 

thebooklegger: And Peter rarely thanks anyone, but man he thanks Stiles.  And when he's dropped off at home is like..."right yes...thank you again for the...you know family..."

 

CloveeD: Stiles remains wide-eyed. Employee training did not cover this scenario. "Oh, yeah, I--" he waves a hand to convey that he understands. There is awkwardness for a few moments while they try to gesture at each other to somehow smooth this over

 

thebooklegger: And Peter just kind of nods and wants to say more because Stiles is beautiful but just ends up driving away

 

CloveeD: Ahahahahaha this will make the Rental car return somewhat awkward. The handler of that return paperwork isn't Stiles, is an old pudgy and surly woman, making it very hard to ask

 

thebooklegger: And Peter just stares blankly at her like..."okay"…

 

CloveeD: The surly old woman takes one look at the name of the paper work and very loudly yells, "Stilinski your boyfriend 's here!!" There is a loud crash at the back, some girl makes a startled noise, and then a very worse-for-wear Stiles appears like a knobby-kneed foal towing trouble behind him

 

thebooklegger: And Peter just keeps staring like what on earth is going on???? Stiles looked like he was terrified to death at the party and then didn't say anything after, so Peter doesn't actually think Stiles is into it, Peter is so confused.

 

CloveeD: Stiles trips, like, one last time before he manages to make it to the desk Peter's at and is red in the face but keeps making Follow Me Quickly to Safety motions, "aha--ahaha Mary that's not--okay.." Stiles drags the handsome and confused customer out the office to babble explanations at. As they leave, a chorus of cheers could be heard from inside the office

 

thebooklegger: And Peter stares back at the office before he is like...? "No?  That's not your fault I assumed you just told them that I used you as my bf at the party??? How are you at fault??? This should only be embarrassing to me?"

 

CloveeD: “Noooononono,” Stiles gestures wildly to explain, high spots of pink rising on his cheeks. Stiles had to report his first assignment and didn't know to leave out details, you see, and his manager laughed his head off, and told the secretary, who then told about five other secretaries, who then each told all their friends, and by the time Stiles realized it was now a story circling around the office, the story has evolved to pretty much that Peter Hale of that famous Hale family got down on one knee and proposed to Stiles on Stiles' first assignment and it's surmised that it's likely that Stiles had already been seeing Peter Hale for a while now just didn't tell anyone. Story has spread like wildfire and Stiles is sooooo sorry it's become this monster story now

 

thebooklegger: And Peter just stares at him and shrugs.  "Family's been begging me to get married for a while now.  Can you spread that story to them??"

 

CloveeD: Stiles 'but you---I----you---I---' at Peter for a long moment, before manning up in a rare moment like 'I'm not--uh--not anyone's side lover that isn't even real!' It looks like it took a lot to say this D:

 

thebooklegger: Peter's even more confused.  "Side lover?  What are earth are you talking about?

 

CloveeD: "I don't know! Before this I've only seen you on TV as the playboy of the month!" DX Stiles finds his one attempt at standing up for himself very difficult indeed

 

thebooklegger: Peter is just like...."yeah, that's all fake.  I haven't dated in months.  I had to pretend to have a boyfriend at my family reunion because my family doesn't think I'll ever find any and I'll die alone, why the hell would I have to pretend to have a boyfriend otherwise?  You are quite dumb.  Put two and two together.  I hate socializing. "

 

CloveeD: Stiles absolutely would not stand for that, and for a rare moment finds his spine, "You could easily be canoodling with unsavory characters that you can't show your family up for, and I was in a suit. For work. There are a million other possibilities to that result so either actually go out with me or apologize for calling me dumb." This is it, Stiles, the infamous Hale was going to sue the Rental company for disorderly customer service and Stiles was going to live in a box for life

 

thebooklegger: Peter is like..."okay yes that sounds so horrible I guess I will need to suffer through the consequences of calling you stupid and take you out on a romantic date, tell that horrible woman at the front I am taking you hom---out to dinner."

 

CloveeD: And this is how the infamous Peter Hale actually ends up settling down, the magazines have continued to blow the whole story up into monstrous proportions, but by that time, the two just laughed and fanned the joke up some more

 

thebooklegger: Yuusss steter trolls magazines

thebooklegger: “Honey. Want to go through a possible divorce this week?"  "Why yes bb because then we can make up in Alaska…”

 

CloveeD: “I demand at least a reuniting wedding where we're pulled into the ceremony with fluffy Alaskan Huskies sled”

 

thebooklegger: “Ugh fine.  So demanding.”

 

\----------THE END :D

 

 


End file.
